The Answered Prayer
by arretez
Summary: When Galatea received a mission that does not refer to anything about becoming a warrior, she faced humiliation in obedience and execution if not. Forced to be an entertainment for bandits, a prayer for help can lead into something more that fate has devised.
1. Chapter 1

The Answered Prayer

Chapter 1

The Assignment

_The win was on her face, all she could see was the dark clouds above her. Droplets of water continued to pour reflecting how much she gave value to the orders given to her and how much she valued herself. All around her she could feel the cold rain drenching her naked body but it's not what worries her. Shapes and shadows of humans flitted around her. Some are laughing others are drinking but all of their focus was on her. One of them was standing in front of her. She could feel it's eyes boring over her spirit and soul. Then suddenly strong hands gripped her all of a sudden as hands found their way toward her most private places, screaming she felt her legs opened as that man lowered himself to her, ready to defile her, ready to mate with her._

Galatea gasped as she awoke, the dream still fresh on her mind. Putting her palm on her face she took deep breaths to calm her nerves. It has been the same dream that has been palguing her for three days now. And every night she awoke the same as always, sweating and shivering from the fear it brought her. For the first time in her Claymore life, Galatea wished to have someone to talk to, someone whom she could confide in, someone who could comfort her from the horrors that threatened to overtake her sanity.

Rustles of wood brought the woman's perception back to the present. She can't sense a yoki aura so that means it's not a yoma. It's not a warrior either, for other warriors don't try to be stealthy when approaching their own. It can only be human and since most humans would rather fight a grizzly bear with nothing more than bare hands rather than risk sneaking on a Claymore, that leaves Galatea to only one conclusion.

"Ermita," she said aloud. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw the man who covered himself with bandages approach her.

"My, my Galatea. Your skills of perception never cease to astound me into no end. Tell me how are you these days?"

"Cut the chatter Ermita and tell me what do you want?" asked Galatea her voice going into a deadly cold.

"Straight to business aren't you? Very well then let's get into it," Ermita answered. "Orders, we have struck a business opportunity with one of the largest bandit gangs that operate down Thislebed River. These humans have effectively supplied the Organization with Claymore candidates in the past two years than most of the other sources we have out there,"

"What- you want me to kill them?" asked Galatea opening one eye to look at the draped person in front of her. Every time she had been pointed out a person, a place or a target. That always ends up into something the Organization want erased out of existence.

The bandages in Ermita's mask shifted as he smiled under that hood.

"Oh no,not this time my dear. This time you're gonna pleasure them," he said and smirked as she watched the blond's shock expression by the new order.

Galatea was in a state of paralysis and stunned when she heard the new orders. It was insane, it was terrifying, it was unbecoming of a warrior and...

"It's what expected of you my dear," continued Ermita. "As Number three you are expected to be a model for your fellow warriors as an obedient asset of the Organization,"

"P-pleasure them?" asked Galatea to be sure he ears heard right.

"Yes,my dear. These bandits after years of services have decided for another payment. One that takes form that One Warrior be surrendered to them for a day of ... certain activities,"

"Why can't the Organization let someone else in the lower ranks deal with this nuisance? Surely there's a pretty girl there that could be more than satisfying for these humans," spat the Number Three.

"Yes, that may be Galatea. But the Organization wanted to put up a better first impression for our clients, even more so since they paid extra to have the most beautiful one out there. Unlucky for you my dear, it is you," said Ermita with a voice that feigned pity. "And by the way orders are orders, you know what we do to those warriors who does not obey the orders given to them right?"

Galatea remained silent and impassive, but inside she was stunned. She can't accept this, this is a slut's job not a warrior's. But she can't refuse, if she did she would certainly be beheaded for treason. At least she had her stigmata, (The ugly scars of Claymores that forced men to look away from them when seen) that would be more than enough reason for these bandits to run away.

"Fine! I'll do it,"

Ermita smirked. "Not like you have a choice. Here take this," he handed her a couple of pills one is black and one is red.

"What is this?" asked Galatea,

"The red one is for your stigmata and other scars to be completely healed. That would prevent these humans from running away from you. And the other one is for your yoki aura to completely disspitate. In other words that would prevent you from accesing your yoki power and avoid awakening while doing...Rough intimate things," Ermita said an evil grin hiding in his face as he saw the shocked expression of the Claymore

"That would be all," he continued. "Leave your armor and weapons before crossing the bridge to your destination tomorrow. That is an order," He stepped off then into the darkness grinning as he remembered the frightened eyes of the woman behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Answered Prayer

Chapter 2

Beware the Orders

The morning sun rose early and hot as if determined to awake the beautiful woman leaning on her sword. It was a normal and bright day for everyone. Farmers come and go along the road from town to town as they sell their surplus to the markets for hard-earned money. Some lovers passed, giggling as they spend their time with those who care about them. But one person is still not in the mood for traveling in the morning.

Galatea for the first time in her life hated the sunshine that brightens the dark forest where she rested. She have unsuccesfully did not yet come to terms of the mission she's gonna undertake this day. The hell she's afraid, the very thought of it gives shivers on her spine.

"What am I supposed to do? she asked nobody in particular. Of course no one answered.

Wishing that her luck and day would somehow get better, Galatea donned her armor then started walking down the forest path avoiding the road. She's not sure that in her current half-angry, half afraid state she would be able to hold herself back from slicing the first one who calls her a Silver Eyed Witch.

It was nearly evening when Galatea reached Thislebed River. It is a beautiful place. A couple of homesteads and farms littered the area. A strong river with a large bridge marks the border.

Struggling to get the painful feeling away from her chest, Galatea swallowed both pills to comply on what her handler said to her the other night. Instantly effects are being shown. She could feel her Yoki sensing abilities completely evaporating, the wounds and scars in her body that made her undesirable she could feel healing, hell even her sword and armor is becoming too heavy for her to carry. As a final straw she removed them laying them at the river side just as Ermita said. She was now wearing nothing but the skin-tight bodysuit that all Claymore's wore.

Feeling the cold breath of the wind on her was something she literally missed. As a Claymore she felt neither the heat nor the cold, it was always neutral. Like a white page neither filled with anything to distinguish.

Sighing Galatea crossed the bridge slowly. The only thing she wished now was for it to be over, as soon as possible. Every fiber of her being shivered with fear and anticipation. Though she looked like on her mid twenties, the young woman barely hit nineteen. And she had no experience on dealing with things like this. As a result this uncertainty left her shaking in her boots though her impassive face showed no sign about it.

The sound of laughing and guffawing could be heard at the end of the bridge as the young Claymore walked the stone pathway. With every step on the hard pavement she already could feel the breath in her chest tightening,like a noose surrounding her neck making it a little more difficult to gasp air in her lungs. As the view of the men she is surrendering herself grew into clarity the weight on her legs seem to feel like lead. She never have thought that one day, the fate of life would lead her to do this unholy act.

"Well, well lookie what we got here," a black haired man with heavy eyebrows and a face that has enough scars to frighten a knight was waiting for her at the end of the bridge smiled as he assesed the long-haired beauty just standing in front of them.

"Hey boss it looks like the Organization did indeed send one of their sluts to fulfill their end of the bargain," one of the men butted in looking lustfully at the woman. He is obviously dressed as a thief and a bandit.

"Damn boss! It sure looked like the money we paid didn't go to waste either," another said. In a matter of seconds at least ten of them are surrounding the pale Claymore making snide remarks about her body, how they plan to use it, and what are they going to do about it.

Inside her head Galatea's head was in pure alarm mode. It had taken all her willpower not to scream like crazy as she felt the first lustful eyes that pierced her soul and being. Her hands are now bleeding as she dig her nails into her palms to avoid running away as she listened to their plans on dominating her. Stiffening her resolve she played the same thoughts over and over again as she tried to block the bandits' words that is causing her ear on wishing to shut down.

_"This is my duty, orders are meant to be obeyed. For the good of humanity. This is my duty-"_

Galatea cannot help but stiffen as a heavy arm was suddenly draped over her shoulders. She could feel his hot breath pouring over her face as he gazed at her.

"What's your name little Claymore," he asked.

"G-Galatea," she barely whispered as she felt the man's fingers pinching her skin.

"That's a pretty name. As good as you are," he continued this time putting a hand at the Claymore's cheeks pressing them softly.

That was the fatal flaw. Mind overwhelmed by fear and anxiety for the past twenty-four hours emotions finally got the better of the Claymore.

Tears ran down on Galatea's face as she looked at the lustful eyes of the man who began stroking her cheek with one cold hand and the other fingering her long hair.

"Oh you poor little girl...crying like that and look at the way your knees are shaking...you must have some bad experiences..but don't worry we'll treat you much better," he coldly hissed.

Galatea felt her goosebumps rise as the other men started circling her. There are at least ten of them.

_"Too much for me to beat up. Wait...why am I thinking thoughts like this? My orders are to-" _She didn't have time to finish the thoughts in her brain as a hand suddenly reached out inside her uniform seizing her right breast roughly.

Out of pure reflex, the Claymore twisted, throwing the man draping his hands over her shoulder out of balance. And aim a punch at his exposed face.

The result was unexpected. Her fist did connect with a solid "Thump." followed by the sound of the breaking of bones. Galatea nearly screamed as she look at her fist. Some of her knuckles are out of place, and it hurts like the very hell itself.

_"Damn! I forgot that drug Ermita gave me also suppresed my Claymore physiology," _

"She's a feisty one, I like it," grinned the bandit on whose her fist connected. Wiping the blood on his face he made another lunge at the woman who backpedalled in alarm landing at the hands of another bandit who immediately slipped his hands over her armpits grabbing her chest.

"Leave me alone!" wailed Galatea as another set of hands grabbed her breasts fondling them. She noticed now that even her speed and strength as a half-yoma warrior now disappeared due to the medicine she had taken. Without that side of her, she is nothing now but a scared girl about to be taken like a pig for slaughter.

"Please, please, enough..." she cried in blurry eyes as strong hands held her body in place. She could feel fingers fingering her nipples sending waves of pleasure on somewhere between her legs. Hating herself for blushing furiously, Galatea never yet did that act, as a human child her mother taught her that is the act of ultimate love. When you trust your entire being to the one who cares for you. As a result Galatea kept her chastity pure even when she become a warrior of the Organization.

"Hey boys look at the way her face is going!" yelled the bandit's leader causing a guffaw of laughter from his men. "I bet no man has slept with her yet, she would be tight as a child," laughing he looked at the sobbing Claymore who had her eyes to the ground unwilling to look at them.

"Look at me," he commanded. Galatea did not look up, she may have surrendered her body but not her pride. A hard slap on her face followed, but still she did not look up. Gritting her teeth, she stayed silent as a rough hand grabbed the hair on her bangs forcing her head up.

The man was pure ugly as far as Galatea is concerned. His hair is untreated in long waves and the face is like a squashed up tomato. Even his smell gave evidence that he has not taken a bath for a very long time.

The woman glanced nervously at the bandit's lustful eyes as his hand lifted her chin bringing their faces closer.

"You are so beautiful," he commented dryly as he looked at the fearful angelic face a few centimeters from him.

Galatea's eyes widened in alarm as the bandit roughly kissed her without warning. With her hands pinned behind her, the Claymore shut her lips in stubborness, not allowing the man to have a single drop of pleasure on having her. Her kisser must have noticed this too for his hands suddenly left her hair and chin only this time to go back to her breasts molding them gently.

It was too much for Galatea. Having her nipples squeazzed and teased with her chest being fondled, hating herself for every fiber of it a forced moan of pleasure escape from her lips. That was all it took for the man to shove her tongue down her throat almost choking the Claymore. He marveled at how beautiful the woman was, his hands going all over her sacred places. Even the smell and taste are divine.

Her brain was becoming more hyperactive by the minute like she had drank coffee but forgot that it's too hot. The man's hands have done their job very well causing her to blush in an alarming rate as pleasure in unreachable amounts threatened to overcome her common sense. She was having trouble breathing as the tongue of the man reached down her throat enveloping her tongue with his. The taste is like the sewers causing the Claymore to gag in reflex trying to get rid of the foreign object that dominated her mouth.

Tears of fear and distrust erupted again in her eyes. Her heart was like being ripped to pieces. She trusted the Organization, but forcing her to be a playtoy for men was downright degrading. She wanted nothing else now than to grab her Claymore and run these bastards through and then go back and lop the head of every one of those that forced her to obey. Only her sense of fear about the truth kept her in check that facing the organization alone is tantamount to suicide. And she's not strong enough to do that.

Then as fast as it started the bandit let go of her mouth leaving the Claymore to spit whatever taste that reminded of him away.

"Well boys it looks like the money we paid is worth it after all. Have your way with her!" he commanded as he turned back at the cottage they pillaged before. He smiled at the long-haired warrior who looked like fainting as she saw the group of men approaching her.

Galatea screamed as her bodysuit was literally ripped off her by a dozen hands at once. She screamed again as her legs are forced open and fingers began poking at her thighs. She gasped as someone nibbled her ear that sets her tingling. She could feel another licking her neck and biting any loose skin. And worst of all at least a dozen hands are fighting dominion on her breasts, either kneading it, pulling her nipples or just smacking it causing her pain and pleasure at the same time. Looking to the heavens she tried to remember the old stories taught to her long ago quite hardly as the bandits began raping her.

"Mik...hael...help...me," she whispered through the tears before screaming in pure agony as something hard and long was inserted in her thighs.

Little did she know that someone indeed heard that whisper among the comotion.


	3. Chapter 3

The Answered Prayer

A Guest

Galatea's back arched in an insane angle as she gripped the bedsheet trying not to moan in pleasure. It has been two hours since the event of the bridge but her ordeal was still far from off. The men who had violated there have taken a rotating roster about who is going to sleep with her. She had been transferred here at this abandoned house forced to sleep again and again with the bandits who paid for her.

Now the young claymore have lost all sense of her past pride and stiff attitude as she was reduced to a mere plaything to this men. Worst of all there leader seems to come back for more time to mock her and goad her spirit into submitting. Out of all the men he is the one whom Galatea feared, he knows enough ways to inflict pleasure and pain at the same time. The only hope of comfort the claymore has that at least by the end of the day she would be free and possibly regain her powers.

In her head Galatea smirked, she would happily return to this guys and beat the living daylights out of all of them.

Thoughts of revenge was suddenly blurred away from her mind as she felt the man thrusting her climaxed seizing her breasts roughly causing the woman to whimper in pain. She fainted again this time wishing that somehow the world would end.

She was awoken by a splash of cold water in the face, as she spluttered and spat she remembered what predicament she is in now and hated herself for it. Grabbing the sheets of the bed Galatea pulled it up on herself trying to preserve her already ruined modesty. She knew also it would not be long before someone tried to pull it away from her again.

"So how are you feeling for another round?" a voice asked. Galatea barely answered with a whimper.

"Ohhh...are you hurt?" mocked the voice. "I thought you sluts like being pleasured?"

A rough hand grabbed Galatea's hair again forcing her to look at the gang leader.

"Am I right?" he shaked her head causing the woman to wince in pain.

"Please...enough," sniffed Galatea as she saw the lustful eyes checking her slender form all over again.

"Spread," he ordered stiffly as he approached the Claymore. He took pleasure seeing her trembling with fearful eyes.

"Open or I'll make you," he commanded pressuring her legs with his hands. He smiled in complete anarchy as she slowly complied. Again he pressed himself on her slender tall form forcing her down. He groped her breast roughly again not caring to the squeal of pain of the woman as he began to press himself down on her. He kissed her roughly taking the soft blessings that her lips carried.

Galatea hated herself the very moment she gasped as the man rained butterfly kisses on her neck, she dug her nails on his back as she felt him enter her gently thrusting again and again. She felt ridiculous and stupid but cannot deny the fact that her body screams as they cling to the insane levels of the intimate act being forced into her all at once. Without warning the man stopped looking at her with crazy eyes.

If given the chance Galatea would have surely run. The eyes looking at her was pure evil and lust. As fast as it stopped the man suddenly began to ravage her, the gentle moves gone now replaced by crazy actions. Galatea tried to pull the hands away from her breasts who is now squeazing at a painful way, even the way he entered her again and again was becoming too painful. As teeth found the skin, Galatea screamed at the top of her lungs as the man lost himslef to lust at the woman's body.

Outside the remaining bandits are having a bet, they could hear the woman's cries from the inside and now they are planning what to do to her once their turn came.

"Hey Miguel so how is it?" asked one of the bandits punching his friend in the arm.

"It was intense man. I don't know those silver-eyed bitches taste that good,"

"Hell I've made her cry three times in a row, I wonder how the captain does it to make her scream that loud," they all laughed as another scream from inside are heard.

"You know my friend, we should have abducted a silver-eyed witch long ago when we have the chance," commented one of them. "I 've passed more than one beauty during my raids,"

"Yeah,yeah. But next time before we capture them, I wish to stick this spear of mine into one you know," he grinned. "To see how loud they can really scream,"

That caused another round of laughter.

"How about we see how loud you can scream," a voice barged in causing the man to frown.

"Eh-who said that?"

"Who said what Miguel," asked his companions.

"About how loud I can sc-" he suddenly shrieked in a high pitch wail as a silver spear emerged from his gut spraying the others with his blood.

As the man fall they could see a gray cloaked figure behind him holding the bloodied weapon.

"You'll pay for that you bastard!" yelled one of them as they charged at him wielding their clubs axes and swords.

Inside the cloak a small smile touched the stranger's fae.

"Pitiful," he muttered as he watched the incoming bandits coming at him.

Galatea clawed the ground with bloodied fingers wincing in pain at the small cuts the man is giving her back. Her entire body is purple and blue from the merciless beating the man gave him as he raped her. Her thighs are bleeding from being overused, hell even her lips are wounded as he bit her. After the rough sex he pleasured himself on nicking her body with small cuts, encouraging the young claymore to escape, but not before he broke her legs.

Galatea was whimpering in fear and pain now as he heard the man draw another wound on her side as she crawled.

"That's seventy-one dear," he commented as he looked at the numerous cuts the Claymore's body has. "Let's proceed to seventy-two shall we?" he dryly mocked as he kissed the wound he had created.

"I think...you should let her go," another voice interrupted.

The bandit leader spun his head so fast that he craned his neck. A gray cloaked figure was standing at the door holding a bloodied spear.

"I'm sorry if I haven't knocked but it seems your men is unwilling to cooperate, so I've dealt with them for a while,"

The bandit's heart gone cold as he saw literally behind the door the dead bodies of his cohorts. Going red with rage he brandished the knife he was holding charging the man with barely controlled anger.

"DAMN YOU BAS-" he never got to finish as a spear thrust pierced his throat.

"You deserve worse for what you have done," the man whispered in his ear as he drew the spear back letting the man fall to the ground on the thud gurgling in his blood.

Inside the emotionally spent claymore was in a cataconic state. She barely recognized someone draping the bedsheets around her nude form, or the gentle hands carrying her as she felt dread thinking that another man is coming in to have his way with her.

As the man looked at the face of the claymore he is carrying, he can't stop himself to express a sigh.

"They may have sent me to answer your prayer. But they neglected to mention that you are one illegally beautiful lady,"


End file.
